Ainsi fût la renaissance du punk chez les sorciers
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Deux ados créent un groupe de punk et jouent à la fête de leur école. Classique me direz-vous ? Sans doute, sauf quand l'école en question est Poudlard et les ados sont Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy
1. Concert à Poudlard

L'ambiance était celle que l'on pouvait attendre d'un bal de lycéen. Poudlard avait beau être une école de sorcier, les élèves restaient des adolescents classiques avec leurs soucis et leurs envies. La fête étant sous la surveillance de la ô combien respectable directrice Minerva McGonagall, il n'y avait ni alcool jaillissant à flots, ni nuages de fumées provenant de cigarette qui font rire. Mais les jeunes sorciers semblaient y trouver leur compte. La seule musique semblait les mettre en transe, rapprochant les corps de façon incroyable et libérant les esprits de toutes barrières préétablies. C'était le moment idéal pour essayer de conclure avec son/sa cavalier/ère. Chauffer les corps et épuiser les muscles au son d'un électro moldu en vogue qui par ses vibrations surpuissantes donnait naturellement envie de sauter en rythme.

Puis au moment des slows, la tension se relâcherait et profitant des endorphines libérées par la danse, les lèvres des adolescents chercheraient la rencontre tant attendue. Pour les plus entreprenant, quelques pas dans les jardins rapprocheraient les peaux brûlantes puis mèneraient aux lits des dortoirs. Le reste appartenant au silence bienveillant des amants en question. Toujours est-il que rien ne semblait troubler les plans ambitieusement romantiques des nombreux jeunes sorciers amoureux.

A part peut être deux musiciens cachés derrière un rideau de la scène attendant leur tour pour jouer, impatiens de troubler cette ordre musicalo-débilisant installé sur des bases solides. Albus et Scorpius affichaient un style vestimentaire entre uniforme classique de leur école et fringues de punks première génération. Leurs longues robes noires étaient customisées à base de patchs de groupes qu'ils adoraient. _Rancid, Sex Pistols, Ramones, The Gun Club_ etc… S'ajoutaient des slogans dessinés grossièrement à la peinture blanche avec une typographie inégale. « Fuck the establishment » « Kill the posers » et autres provocations propres à un esprit à la rechercher d'un idéal à attaquer à coup de pierres et à détruire avec une fureur adolescente.

Albus arborait en plus une coiffure enduite de gel et de coloration bleu électrique. Scorpius avait gardé sa couleur naturelle, déjà bien assez anormale mais s'était rasé les côtés du crâne pour se faire une coupe iroquoise. L'effet était saisissant quand dans la même journée on les avait vu bien coiffés et en uniformes propres. Plusieurs de leurs camarades ne les avaient pas encore reconnus, les prenant pour un groupe externe à Poudlard.

Ils avaient découvert ce style lors de leur deuxième année à Poudlard, une boite de pandore ouverte par la cousine d'Albus, Daisy, fille moldue de Dudley Dursley et jeune fan de punk de son état (déglinguée). Accro dès les premiers powers chords d'un _God Save The Queen_ toujours aussi enragé depuis 1977, les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient lancés dans le vide de la musique punk-rock sans même un instant de réflexion. Depuis deux ans, leurs nuits se résumaient à des écoutes intensives de groupes d'horizons divers et au visionnage de documentaires sur ces groupes devenus leurs légendes personnelles. Puis un jour sur deux, ils se réfugiaient dans la salle sur demande pour y apprendre l'art des instruments véritablement magiques (même si crées par des moldues) : La guitare et la batterie.

Même si les débuts avaient été catastrophiquement prévisibles : Albus ne sortait que des crissements inaudibles de ses cordes de guitares et Scorpius n'arrivait pas à tenir deux mesures sans que son rythme se désagrège.

Mais, rien n'était plus fort que leur volonté de réussir à enfin ressentir cette foudre brutale qu'est un morceau joué à plein volume. Ils travaillèrent encore et encore, dans le plus grand secret bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas très populaires au sein de l'école de magie. Et jouer les rebelles ne les aiderait pas. Bien évidemment leurs résultats scolaires avaient chuté à plus grande vitesse qu'une Eclair de feu dernière génération. Face aux réprimandes, la réponse était toujours « nous préparons un projet personnel de grande envergure qui nous demande du temps, il en va de notre avenir ». Une phrase qui sonnait très Fred et George Weasley dans l'âme. La réussite de jumeaux était dans l'esprit de beaucoup de gens, c'était sans doute ça qui avait fait tenir leur excuse bancale.

On leur demandait juste de ne pas montrer ouvertement que les cours ne les intéressaient pas. Ce soir le rideau tombait. Leur « grand projet » allait éclater la gueule des spectateurs abrutis aux hormones et au jus de citrouille. Bien sûr la directrice allait les convoquer dans la seconde où ils quitteraient la scène, mais ils allaient au casse-pipe avec la détermination des loosers magnifiques qui se plantent avec une détermination sans faille.

Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement de grief contre le dj, il faisait plutôt bien son job. Pour un Dj cela s'entends. C'était une septième année qui bossait à mi-temps au bar de ses parents moldus. Un gars cool, sympa et fêtard. Le bon adolescent branché de base. Il avait promis de leur laisser la place à partir de minuit sans même avoir écouter un morceau. Sans doute pensait-il à un simple groupe de petit glam rock pas trop agressif qui finirait de chauffer l'ambiance et ferait rire avec leurs looks improbables. Touchante naïveté.

-Albus…dit soudain Scorpius avec une voix tremblante.

-Quoi ? Tu as le stress ? Ne t'en fait pas, tu es le meilleur batteur que je connaisse.

Le fils Malefoy ne lui répondit pas qu'il était surtout le SEUL batteur qu'il connaisse.

-Non au contraire Al… J'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être à cran et pourtant… J'ai qu'une envie c'est de monter sur scène et d'éclater mes fûts en frappant comme un démon. Les profs et nos parents vont péter un câble quand ils découvriront que c'est ce groupe qui prend les trois quarts de notre temps… Mais je m'en fous complètement, putain je veux voir les gueules de ces cons tomber en miette ! Je veux les voir se boucher les oreilles avec désespoir et je veux entendre le silence horrifié quand on aura fini notre set !

Cette phrase fit chaud au cœur du fils Potter. Lui aussi était déterminé.

La musique prit fin et le Dj prit son micro.

-Et pour la fin de cette soirée je vous demande d'accueillir un jeune groupe originaire des murs de nôtres école ! Ils ne sont peut-être qu'en quatrième année mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont vous faire bouger ! Veuillez accueillir les _New Snakes_ !

Albus et Scorpion avancèrent sans frémir vers la scène alors que le Dj set laissait magiquement la place à un micro noir, une Gibson Les Paul à la peau écarlate branchée sur un empli Marshall grand format et un kit de batterie vert et argenté.

Le silence se fit quand la foule les vits débarquer. Albus aperçut son grand frère, James, en compagnie d'une fille de septième année. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

Le cadet Potter sourit de le voir aussi étonné. Son frère n'avait d'yeux que pour le Quidditch et les jolies filles qui vont avec, le reste de la soirée allait le secouer.

Il se remémora un instant la set liste du concert. Neuf morceaux. Sept compositions et deux reprises. Une pour ouvrir, l'autre pour conclure.

Se tenant face au public, le micro sous le nez, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance et se ressourcer. C'était le moment qu'il avait tant attendu. Le moment de faire éclater sa musique et celle de ses idoles devant le monde entier. Ou plus précisément devant son monde.

Poudlard n'avait pas été accueillante, ni avec lui, ni avec Scorpius. Ils avaient été la nouvelle génération de Serpentard, et depuis la guerre, s'y retrouver n'y était pas bien vu.

Surtout pour un fils de mangemort et un fils de héros.

Il n'y avait pas de guerre ouverte, mais seulement un genre de tension générale. On les regardait mal, on les bousculait parfois mais en s'excusant à moitié, On rependait des rumeurs idiotes, les filles ne s'approchaient pas, les binômes dans les cours étaient souvent désagréables et râleurs.

Albus pensa à son père qui tentait malgré tout de le motiver à poursuivre ses études. Pour lui ces gamineries cesseraient avec le temps et la maturité grandissante. Mais il avait sous-estimé à quel point toutes ces petites choses pouvaient faire mal à un enfant de douze ans.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que le punk lui avait retourné l'estomac à ce point. C'était la solution que la vie avait offerte à lui et à Scorpius. Une bouffé de rage remplie d'énergie nihiliste et joyeuse.

Quand il réouvrit les yeux, il se sentait plus grand, plus fort et résolument taré. Il regarda le public et murmura au bord du micro :

- _Is she really going out with him?_

Scorpius martela ses toms avec force, les faisant bouger sur le plancher. Un rythme lourd et primitif. Albus hurla dans le micro et après un break d'une demi-seconde, son ampli cracha le riff tout aussi épais qui allait avec. Il avait ajouté magiquement plusieurs réglages. Le son de sa guitare était ainsi doublé dans les basses de façon à masquer l'absence d'une vraie basse et construit par plusieurs effets comme de la fuzz et de la distorsion qui rendait le tout plus constant et plus organique.

Le résultat frappa le public avec la puissance d'un boulet de démolition. Grâce à un autre habile sortilège, le son restait au-delà des 120 décibels sans attaquer les tympans, évitant ainsi que les premiers rangs ne perdent l'usage de leurs oreilles au moment du choc.

Il attaqua le couplet avec ténacité, enivré par le son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. Son monde était là, concret et omnipotent. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Seul la musique vivait.

Quand il chanta, ce fut en sentant ses hurlements sortir de sa gorge pour frapper la foule. Il ne chantait pas faux, mais nul doute que beaucoup de sorciers n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter comme ça, en mettant ses cordes vocales sur le fil du rasoir.

Quand ce morceau fut terminé, personne n'applaudit. Mais Albus ne s'en formalisa pas. Ils étaient tous sous le choc, ça se voyait.

Autant continuer. Les choses bougeraient en cours de route.

Le deuxième morceau commença à faire bouger les têtes, et quelques Poufsouffles, un peu têtes brulées, commencèrent à remuer.

Au troisième les Serpentard se joignirent à eux.

Au quatrième tout le monde sautait et plusieurs personnes esquissaient un pogo malhabile et intuitif.

Au cinquième, McGonagall ne put que regarder l'ensemble de la salle se transformer en une gigantesque explosion de jeunes sorciers et sorcières surexcités. Devant la scène c'était le chaos absolu, on ne pouvait garder la même personne dans son champ de vision plus de quelques secondes tant ils se bousculaient avec entrain. Certains montaient sur scène pour danser puis se jetaient dans la foule qui les rattrapaient avec plus ou moins de succès.

Lorsque quelqu'un tombait, on le relevait aussitôt et il disparaissait dans l'amas de chemises et de robes de soirées.

Albus devait se battre pour garder le micro à portée. Il se faisait bousculer et devait riposter par de grands coups d'épaules, ses mains toujours occupées à gratter les cordes et plaquer les accords.

Quand il se tournait vers Scorpius, il le voyait presque toujours mettre de grands coups de cymbales près de ceux qui sautaient en direction de sa batterie.

Il n'avait pas menti quand il lui avait dit qu'il était le meilleur batteur qu'il connaissait. Il était le seul à jouer exactement en accord avec son propre jeu. Ses moments de tempêtes duraient sans jamais s'arrêter et les accalmies sentaient l'appel du crescendo à plein nez. Ils avaient grandi ensemble musicalement, ils étaient les deux facettes d'une même pièce. Les _New Snakes_ ne seraient jamais les mêmes si quoique ce soit venait à changer.

Voyant son ami en difficulté face à un sorcier qui tentait de lui voler sa caisse claire, il écourta sa partie vocale et partit à l'assaut du perturbateur qu'il jeta hors de la scène à grands coups de pied. Un solo plus tard, leur huitième morceau se terminait sous les cris enthousiastes et les applaudissements frénétiques.

Albus considéra la masse d'étudiant trempés de sueur et haletants. Il avait envie de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant ce spectacle. Il se tourna vers Scorpius qui attendait, la crête aplatie par les efforts et les mouvements brusques. La tête baissée, il reprenait son souffle pour l'ultime morceau.

Albus changea d'un coup de baguette les réglages de son ampli, puis, il fit signe à son ami de venir.

Ses baguettes à la main, ce dernier s'approcha du micro.

-Ceci sera notre ultime morceau ! hurla-t-il. Alors je compte sur vous pour foutre un max de bordel !

La foule rugit d'enthousiasme et il y eu plusieurs sifflements dignes des supportes des matchs de Quidditch et de Foot.

Albus se retourna vers son ampli et commença à jouer des sons étranges, des notes sonnant à moitié ou résonnant de façon électrique.

- _Come on people now, smile on your brother and everybody get together_! Hurla Scorpius d'une voix rocailleuse. _Try to love one another right no_ w!

Albus plaque des power chords avec la subtilité d'un bucheron sous amphétamines. Son ami courut vers son kit et se calla en vitesse pour commencer à mitrailler sa caisse claire.

 _When I was an alien,_

 _cultures weren't opinions_

 _Gotta find a way, to find a way, when I'm there  
Gotta find a way - a better way - I had better wait_

Albus sentait ses cordes vocales souffrir alors qu'il hurlait comme un possédé. Son corps bougeait tout seul, il sautait comme un fou et se balançait d'avant en arrière en utilisant ses jambes.

La salle explosait à nouveau comme un volcan en éruption. Oubliant le reste de la chanson, il continua à hurler le refrain à s'en déchirer la gorge.

 _Gotta find a way, to find a way, when I'm there  
Gotta find a way - a better way - I had better wait_

GOTTA FIND A WAY ! FIND A WAY ! I'M THERE !

GOTTA FIND A WAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

Sa voix s'éteignit et il prit une décision alors que de l'endorphine pure se rependait dans son crâne. Il prit sa guitare, la souleva et l'éclata au sol, provoquant un larsen monstrueux.

Puis il sauta dans la foule qui l'accueillit comme elle pût.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Scorpius éclater son kit à grand coups de pieds avant de se jeter lui aussi dans la foule.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient côte à côte, porté par un public conquis et joyeusement féroce. Chacun vit dans les yeux de l'autre la réponse à ce qu'ils pensaient.

Ils avaient réussi. Le punk renaissait de ses cendres, et Poudlard était son berceau.

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Cet Os devait à l'origine être une fanfiction en plusieurs chapitres, comprenant des scènes de harcèlement, d'affrontements avec les parents, d'entrainement dans la salle sur demande, de doute… Puis sur un coup de tête dans un aéroport à trois heures du matin (non ce n'est pas une blague c'est vraiment comme ça que j'ai écris la moitié de ce que vous venez de lire) j'ai commencé à écrire cette scène qui passait en boucle dans ma tête. Peut-être que j'écrirais une suite ou pas je ne sais pas, en tout cas je me suis bien amusé et j'espère que vous aussi.**

 **Quelques explications et détails : Le personnage de Daisy Dursley vient d'un fan art que j'ai trouvé sur facebook, elle était sensée jouer un rôle important dans l'histoire et était appelée à devenir la bassiste des New Snakes. Ce nom de groupe signifie deux choses : Premièrement c'est une renaissance, pour les personnages d'Albus et de Scorpius, qui deviennent adolescent dans le punk et deuxièmement, c'est simplement un hommage à leur maison.**

 **Les deux reprises qu'ils jouent sont New Rose des Damned, qui commence par le fameux « Is she really going out with him ? » et Territorial Pissing de Nirvana. Ce que Scorpius hurle et l'intro du morceau chanté par Chris Novoselic (le bassiste de Nirvana) qui est à la base, les paroles d'un hymne hippie.**

 **Un avis ?  
**


	2. Découverte fantastique

_Deux ans auparavant._

Albus frappa à la porte du 97 Privet Drive et attendit sagement que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Le vacarme d'un escalier qu'on descend quatre à quatre lui fit savoir qu'il n'attendrait là pas plus de quelques secondes. La tête rougit par la course de sa cousine Daisy apparût quand elle ouvrit la porte. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage fin et mettait en lumière ses grand yeux bleues alors qu'elle tentait de recoiffer ses longs cheveux noirs qui semblaient décidés à partir dans toutes les directions possibles.

-Albus ! Tu en a mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? On avait dit quatorze heures.

-Le métro est tombé en panne. Répondit-il. J'ai dû prendre deux bus pour venir ici.

-Tu ne pouvais pas prendre un de tes moyens de transports sorciers ? Ou te télétransporter d'un coup de baguette magique ?

Il eût un soupir en entendant la réplique de sa cousine. Pour elle tout était plus simple grâce à la magie et elle devait s'imaginer que n'importe quel coup de baguette pouvait arranger n'importe quoi. Pour les moldus, la magie devait sembler extrêmement facile et pratique. Mais Albus détestait l'utiliser, pour lui Poudlard n'avait rien de fantastique et il rêvait plus d'avoir une vie tranquille comme Daisy que de devoir un jour prendre place dans la société des sorciers.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas transplaner. Dit-il sur ton volontairement fatigué. Et votre maison n'est reliée à aucun feu de cheminée ou à aucun portoloin. En plus je préfère vos transports en commun, c'est plus calme.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et fit rentrer son cousin dans la maison.

-Des fois je n'arrive pas à te comprendre… Pourquoi prendre un bus puant où s'entassent des alcolos, des petites frappes et des dépressifs et qui te fais faire un trajet en dix fois plus de temps que tu ne pourrais le faire ?

-Parfois c'est juste agréable de prendre son temps Daisy. Et puis moi je suis un mec, je n'ai pas le même genre de problème que toi quand je monte dans un bus. Quoique j'aimerai vraiment voir l'abruti qui essayera de te peloter, simplement pour avoir un avant/après sa perte de mâchoire.

\- A t'entendre c'est presque un reproche que je sache me battre. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Pas du tout, tu vois le mal partout. Au fait Oncle Dudley n'est pas là ?

\- Il a accompagné mes grands-parents à un opéra. Ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé mais tu sais qu'il se plie toujours en quatre pour eux, et comme papi Vernon ne peut plus conduire depuis son accident il les a amenés.

Dudley avait été, plus jeune, un champion de boxe de niveau national. Il avait vers ses vingt ans, converti la totalité de son capital graisse en muscle après avoir commencé un entrainement drastique. Il avait intégré les poids lourds professionnel et entamé une plutôt belle carrière.

Vingt-quatre victoire et deux nuls si les souvenirs d'Albus étaient bon. Mais il avait dû arrêter quand Daisy avait eu cinq ans, les matchs à l'autre bout du monde devenaient impossibles à concilier avec sa vie familiale. Il s'était reconverti en coach pour une grande salle de boxe londonienne et il vivait confortablement près de chez ses parents pour pouvoir les aider. Et il avait évidemment transmis son savoir de boxeur à sa fille, faisant d'elle la plus dangereuse adolescente du voisinage.

Harry avait un jour raconté comment Dudley était, plus jeune et Albus avait eu du mal à la croire tant cet homme inspirait la sympathie et le respect. Toujours gentil, poli, plein d'humour, il était loin d'être le petit baleineau capricieux et violent de son enfance.

Et il avait sacrifié sa carrière pour s'occuper de sa fille et de sa femme. Pas comme un certain sorcier à la cicatrice au front…

Albus hocha la tête puis il monta les escaliers avec sa cousine tout en se renseignant sur sa scolarité et à elle. Il aimait prendre des nouvelles du monde qui n'était pas le sien et puis les matières moldues semblaient être un peu moins ennuyeuses que la métamorphose ou la botanique.

La chambre de Daisy Dursley était le plus bel exemple de ce qui aurait pu donner une crise cardiaque à grand-mère Weasley. Molly en serait tombée par terre si elle avait vu une seule pièce de sa maison (ou d'ailleurs) dans cet état. Des vêtements majoritairement noirs trainaient partout au sol, le bureau ressemblait plus à un amoncellement de livres de cours qu'à autre chose et son lit était recouvert de partitions diverses et d'une basse noire qui attendait sagement là.

-Je n'ai jamais écouté de musique moldue. Pensa Albus à voix haute.

-Personne n'en écoute chez toi ? S'étonna sa cousine.

-Papa à autre chose à faire et puis maman, James et Lily écoutent juste ce qui passe à la radio. Tu crois que c'est très différent de ce que font les sorciers ?

-Al… je ne savais même pas que les sorciers avaient la radio.

-Pas faux.

-Bon je vais faire écouter un truc, attend juste que je le retrouve dans mon bordel.

Daisy commença à chercher en retournant tout ce qu'elle pouvait retourner, ce qui transforma un peu plus la chambre en champ de bataille. Albus esquiva à de nombreuses reprises les différents tee-shirts et sous-vêtements que sa cousine lançait en l'air sans prendre garde à là où ils atterrissaient.

Elle cherchait visiblement un de ses CD (Albus ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça s'appelait comme ça ni comment ça fonctionnait) en particulier puisqu'elle en avait déjà retrouvé plusieurs qui visiblement avaient disparu depuis un certain temps si l'on se fiait à ses exclamations de joies dès que l'un d'eux surgissait de dessous une pile de pantalons ou d'un de ses tiroirs.

-Au fait, lança-t-elle alors qu'elle vidait méticuleusement l'un de ses placards en envoyant tout le contenu au sol. Ça se passe mieux dans ton école ? Ils ont arrêté de faire courir des rumeurs sur toi et ton pote… euh… Sorvilus ?

-Scorpius. La corrige a-t-il. Et non ça continue. Enfin c'est plus discret qu'avant mais ça ne change rien au problème. Et puis je me sens mal dans cette école.

-Moi aussi ne t'inquiète pas, je rêve de foutre le feu à mon collège.

-C'est pas la même chose Daisy. Chez nous c'est l'unique école. On ne peut pas en changer, toute ta vie se décide là et c'est ça qui me fait chier. On attend tellement trucs de moi : que je ne sois pas un Serpentard alors que c'est une maison qui me plait, que j'ai des notes élevées pour pouvoir avoir un bon métier, le même que mon père si possible, que je ne perde pas mon temps avec les choses moldues en dehors d'un cours à votre sujet totalement à côté de la plaque… Ma vie à été décidée et je dois m'intégrer dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi.

Daisy approuva son discours d'un grognement en continuant à retourner soigneusement chacun de ses meubles.

-C'est ce que je dis tu devrais foutre le feu à ton école d'élitistes de merde. Moi mon père le sait que je ne ferais jamais une grande carrière dans la justice ou dans le cinéma. Je veux être une putain de musicienne qui passe son temps à faire des concerts devant un public défoncé et en totale adoration devant moi. Maman pense que c'est une perte de temps d'apprendre à jouer. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit mais c'est quand même elle qui m'a acheté ma basse.

-C'est tellement bien d'être un musicien chez les moldus ?

Daisy se retourna subitement et regarda son cousin comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième jambe. Il vérifia d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas le cas tant il avait peur que les yeux de sa cousine ne sautent hors de leurs orbites.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi ignare en la matière ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais kidnappé pour rattraper ton retard. On va commencer avec ce que j'ai prévu de te faire écouter et puis je te ferai un cours sur l'histoire du rock le reste de l'après-midi.

-Depuis quand tu es prof de… Rock ?

-Depuis que j'en écoute, c'est-à-dire depuis mes cinq ans. Papa entrait toujours sur le ring avec une musique géniale. _The game_ de Motorhëad. J'ai adoré entendre ça quand il montait pour déboiter son adversaire et j'ai chercher d'autres truc de ce style en demandant à ma mère. Depuis je peux pas vivre sans, et comme disait un gars avec une moustache « une vie sans musique ne vaudrait la peine d'être vécue ».

Albus ne s'interrogea pas plus que ça sur l'identité de ce mélomane moustachu et continua à rire intérieurement en voyant sa cousine se glisser sous son lit pour trouver son fameux Graal. On aurait dit une gamine de six ans au lieu d'une adolescente de quatorze ans. Elle ressemblait un peu à James quand il parlait de Quidditch.

-Trouvé ! Je l'ai !

Elle se releva, de nombreux moutons de poussières coincés dans ses longs cheveux noirs comme des décoration sur un sapin de noël. L'objet en question était un boitier en plastique classique. Mais ce qui attira l'œil du jeune sorcier ce fût le mélange de couleur plutôt… Original. Le fond jaune canari jurait avec un nom découpé dans une bande rose bonbon. Il annonce : Nevermind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols.

-Voilà mon cher Al ! L'album qui a changé l'Angleterre ! Qui l'a fait passer de pays chiant et morne avec des homme politiques pisses-froid et puritain à un pays chiant et morne avec des hommes politique pisses-froid et puritain mais qu'on peut emmerder en chantant, en dansant et en existant simplement !

-Si tu le dis… acquiesça le cadet Potter ne sachant pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

La jeune fille ouvrit son lecteur CD et vérifia que les enceintes étaient bien branchées. Elle mit le si précieux disque et commença a appuyé sur les boutons pour choisir la chanson.

-Je vais te mettre la meilleure en premier ! Prends garde à toi car ton monde va changer pauvre sorcier.

Albus aurait bien voulu le répondre un « oui, oui » tout à fait sceptique mais il n'eût pas le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche qu'un tsunami sonore lui éclata les tympans. Le son était fort, beaucoup trop fort, celui d'une guitare qui crache ses accords sans subtilité soutenue par une section rythmique préhistorique.

L'effet est immédiat : Il vient de prendre un Knock-out magistral alors qu'il tient toujours sur ses jambes. Daisy le regarde amusée, c'est comme si elle se voyait la première fois qu'elle a écouté les Pistols. Albus est hagard, la bouche grande ouverte, les paroles grossières et provocantes viennent glisser dans ses oreilles avec brutalité.

Ce que hurle le chanteur avec une voix qui semblent aller dans tous les sens sont des prophéties nihilistes, de la rage et de la haine pour le monde entier. _No Futur_ ce qu'il répète aux milieux de proses anticonformistes : il n'y a pas de futur pour lui en Angleterre, il n'y en a pas pour les jeunes et il emmerde tout le monde : il va même jusqu'à traiter la reine de fasciste.

Des génies.

-Putain… lâche-t-il rêveusement quand la chanson se termine. Quel… pied.

-Toi t'es accro à la première dose.

-Oh putain oui ! lance la suite.

Daisy obéit avec joie. Et le punk retentit encore et encore tous le long de la journée dans la petit banlieue calme. Prise d'assauts par deux adolescents fou amoureux d'une musique de marginaux qui décident d'envoyer tout balader.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. La découverte du punk par notre cher Albus et l'apparition de Daisy Dursley. J'ai volontairement fait de Dudley un personnage cool, après tout, il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer** **. Et puis je l'aime bien comme ça moi. Pour les chapitres suivant je vous l'annonce clairement : ça sortira au petit bonheur la chance. Je ne donne pas de date volontairement, je sais que je serais incapable de la tenir. Alors on verra ce que ça donnera.**

 **Laissez une review si ça vous à plut. Ça m'aide à savoir si je vais dans une direction qui plait.**


	3. Quelques vinyles et pensées

_Un an avant le concert._

Scorpius descendit du magicobus sans se presser, son casque sur les oreilles et le perfecto de cuir claquant sous les rafales du vent londonien. Les rues étaient envahies par des dizaines de personnes qui allaient et venaient dans tous les sens et directions possibles. Une ruche humaine dans toute sa splendeur, millimétrée dans ses moindres gestes.

Au milieu de tout ces moldus, un sorcier se serait senti mal à l'aise, différent, atypique et peut-être prétentieux s'il s'était agi de l'un des derniers nostalgiques des méthodes Mangemort.

Après tout être sorcier c'était appartenir à un monde, caché de nature. Mais étrangement, le fils Malefoy se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans cet endroit qu'il n'aurait dû. En fait il se sentait un peu comme un milieu d'un monde nouveau et bien plus beau que celui dont il venait.

Marcher au milieu de dizaines de personnes qui vivaient tous les jours sans magie, qui faisaient face à leurs problèmes sans magie et qui voyait leur avenir sans magie avait un attrait certain pour ses yeux. Plus il y pensait, plus il voyait les sorciers comme des privilégiés veules et apathiques. Pas foutus de faire quoique ce soit de manuel : la magie faisait tout à leur place et plus le temps passait plus les sorciers oubliaient que le monde ne tournait pas autour d'eux.

Pas étonnant que les minables « sang-purs » se croient tout permis après être né et avoir vécu toute leur vie dans l'opulence la plus crasse. Ce genre d'imbéciles qui pensent pouvoir dominer les moldus alors qu'à la moindre guerre il se feraient massacrer comme des chiens. Leurs sorts ne serviraient à rien contre les armes à feux, les bombes, les drones… Mais avaient-ils seulement conscience que cela existait ? Où étaient-ils trop occupés à jouir de leurs manoirs familiaux pour sortir ne serait-ce qu'une fois de leur vie de leur coupole dorée.

Scorpius avança dans l'immense avenue sans se presser. Laissant son regard courir sur les gens, les voitures, les autobus, les grattes ciels, les immeubles. Ses sens enregistraient tout type d'information qu'il retenait plus au moins : l'odeur acre de la cigarette de ce skateur à cheveux longs, le bruit des talons de cette femme qui marchait sans dévier de son chemin, le rouge éclatant de la veste de cet olibrius qui semblait s'être habillé en cherchant à éviter tout style prédéfini… Ce qui donnait un résultat entre le clown et la fashion week de Paris.

Dans ses oreilles, une chanson des Smiths passait avec une langueur délicate qu'il savourait. La voix du chanteur avait quelque chose d'apaisant, presque paternaliste, comme un conteur qui déclamait son histoire de toute son âme. Il aimait bien pouvoir se calmer comme ça, c'était d'une certaine façon un moyen de canaliser son agressivité, celle qui ressortait dès qu'il se retrouvait derrière les fûts.

Pas comme Albus qui, lui, se comportait comme s'il était constamment sur la brèche, sautant à cloche pied sur une lame de couteau. Dépensant son énergie sans compter et faisant face aux effets secondaires quand son corps ne tenait plus. Scorpius lui, avait une approche différente, il se préparait à exploser pour quelques rares moments où il pouvait faire crier son âme à l'unisson avec les jets d'adrénaline.

Ça lui évitait de péter un câble.

Le disquaire où il avait rendez-vous avec son meilleur ami était presque vide à l'exception de deux ou trois habitués de la boutique qui trainaient dans les rayons en fouinant pour trouver une nouveauté ou une perle rare.

Comme d'habitude Albus était devant le bac de punk hardcore où se côtoyaient figures caricaturales, piques, murs de barbelés et autre violences graphiques qui s'étalaient avec un panache crasseux. Le fils Potter ne décollait que rarement de ce rayon, cherchant toujours quelque chose de plus lourd, de plus violent, de plus revigorant.

-Alors ? Toujours sur tes trucs de bourrins ? lui lança Scorpius.

-T'es en retard mec. Se contenta de répondre le brun en finissant d'examiner sa découverte.

-J'avais envie de prendre mon temps. Ce n'est pas souvent que je sors de chez moi alors pour une fois, je profite du moindre air frais que je peux grappiller

-Tu aurais dû aller à la campagne pour ça, ici l'air sens le pétrole, l'urine et la mauvaise bière selon les quartiers.

-Par rapport à un vieux manoir comme celui de ma famille qui contient de l'air datant du moyen âge et qui est très peu aéré, j'ai l'impression de respirer de l'oxygène pur.

-Pourquoi tu crois que ma mère a refusée d'emménager à square Grimmaud ? s'esclaffa son ami.

Les deux amis rirent puis replongèrent dans leur fouille des bacs de vinyles comme si de rien n'était.

L'ambiance du magasin était unique, calme, presque relaxante. Le disquaire avait l'habitude de faire bruler de l'encens en passant des groupes de trance ou de rock psychédéliques, cela désarçonnait les sens des nouveaux et nouvelles venus, mais une fois immergé dedans, on se relaxait presque automatiquement.

Les doigts de Scorpius faisaient défiler les vinyles à toute allure et avec une grande délicatesse. Le blond cherchait les disques à l'œil et ne s'arrêtais que lorsqu'une des covers d'album le marquait plus que les autres. Il la sortait alors délicatement pour en observer toutes les coutures, chercher des indices en regardant le logo par exemple, le nom du label et l'origine du groupe.

Pour un novice ou quelqu'un d'extérieur à ce monde, ça semblait inutile : après tout pourquoi acheter pour 20 livres sterling un album dont on ne connaissait rien et dont on était même pas sur qu'il nous plaise. A l'ère d'internet on pouvait tout avoir gratuitement.

Quiconque sortait ce discours au fils Malefoy devait s'attendre à un soupir méprisant et à un regard acerbe qu'il avait hérité de son paternel.

Acheter des vinyles n'avait rien à voir avec un besoin matériel, c'était une passion qui reposait à la fois sur l'amour de la musique et de l'objet. On acceptait de pouvoir se tromper comme on acceptait pourvoir découvrir un monde sonore nouveau. Des surprises offraient toujours quelque chose. Une leçon, une erreur ou un bon moment. Il ne fallait pas négliger leur potentiel.

Et puis vu la fortune dont sa famille garnissait les chambres fortes de Gringott, Scorpius pouvait se permettre de s'acheter plusieurs milliers de vinyles avant que son père ne s'en rende compte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? demanda Albus en lui montrant la pochette d'un album où brulait une voiture et où le nom du groupe en lettres gothiques contrastait avec l'univers noir et blanc de la pochette avec son jaune canari sortit d'une publicité pour enfant.

-Les Dead Kennedys? Je n'en ai pas écouté beaucoup d'eux. Seulement les plus connus, mais j'aime bien son jeu de batterie, ça change des Sex Pistols, des Damned et des autres groupes où le mec ne fait que taper comme une brute.

En entendant cette dernière remarque, Albus prit un air faussement offusqué.

-Mon dieu ai-je entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? Tu blasphèmes le nom des saints Sex Pistols ? Otez de ma vue ce fan de pop que je ne peux voir !

-Arrête de faire la mariole tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça. Si tu veux progresser faut que tu te diversifie un peu. Sinon tu vas tourner en rond en jouant toujours les trois mêmes accords.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'écoute d'autres ? Et si tu me dis les Beatles je te fais manger tes baguettes.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Il était clair que l'aversion d'Albus pour tout autre style que le punk ressemblait à une dévotion religieuse aveugle. Certes le punk lui avait donner de quoi changer son adolescence mais quand même… Rester sur le même chemin sans explorer le condamnait à voir toujours les mêmes paysages.

Avisant d'un coin de l'œil un album à la pochette bleutée, il reprit la conversation en désignant ledit album à son ami.

-Tient prend celui-là par Example ! _Nevermind_ de Nirvana, tu ne vas pas me dire que t'aime pas ce disque ?

-Je préfère _Bleach._ Déclara-t-il avec une demi-grimace. Mais oui je l'aime bien, tu veux en venir où ?

-C'est un album mixé de façon pop, je l'ai appris en regardant des reportages sur YouTube. Les voix sont doublées, y'a trois guitares différentes, c'est blindé de trucages sonores et de retouches. La pop ce n'est pas forcément mauvais, on peut en faire de très bonnes choses. Faut juste savoir s'y prendre.

Le brun grimaça et haussa les épaules.

-Admettons. Concéda-t-il. Mais c'est quand même trahir l'esprit punk, le Do It Youself et tout ça.

-Albus… Je ne te demande pas de ne plus être punk je te demande de prendre aux meilleurs pour t'améliorer. Va regarder du côté des groupes de fusion, y'a toujours d'excellents truc à prendre. Même à des vendus de la pire espèce comme Rod Stewart.

Son ami le regarda avec un air de dégout en entendant cette dernière phrase.

-Ok. Se corrigea Scorpius. Peut-être pas Rod Stewart. Mais écoute un peu de jazz, de funk ou de rock progressif. Rien que pour trouver de nouvelles idées. Moi c'est ce que je fais et je progresse de plus en plus. Je le sens ces derniers temps quand je travaille.

-T'a fait rentrer la batterie de la salle sur demande chez toi ? s'étonna Albus en haussant les sourcils.

-Non bien sur que non. Je me contente de taper sur mon bureau. Si je tapais à longueur de journée sur une caisse claire et des cymbales mon père…

Scorpius s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa phrase. Ses réflexions avaient abouti avant qu'ils ne les expriment. Et là, au milieu d'un magasin de disques puant l'encens, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment son père réagirait. Ce grand homme à l'apparence jadis réconfortante lui apparaissait maintenant comme un total inconnu.

Un inconnu presque menaçant en vérité. Une figure d'autorité qui n'était jamais là sauf pour se plaindre de telle ou telle chose. Toujours là dès qu'il fallait réprimander, jamais quand il fallait consoler, aider ou rassurer son fils.

Si Harry Potter était le pire père du monde selon Albus, Drago Malefoy n'avait pas grand-chose à lui envier en termes d'absence. Et cela même alors que Scorpius était fils unique.

-Ton père ? continua son amie qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi son ami s'était arrêté.

-Rien laisse tomber. Souffla le blond en songeant que son père ne ferait que lui servir un énième couplet sur ses « responsabilités » d'héritier de la grande famille Malefoy s'il venait à apprendre sa passion pour les musiques moldues.

Albus haussa les épaules et continua à fouiller dans les bacs. Son ami l'imita, bien content de ne pas avoir à parler plus de sa famille. Son cerveau s'affairait sur deux choses en même temps : chercher des vinyles et penser à sa situation actuelle.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, deux heures pendant lesquels il s'efforça de paraitre aussi enthousiaste qu'avant. Mais un sombre voile avait obscurci ses pensées et la poésie de l'après-midi simple semblait s'être teintée de noir.

Il quitta son ami avec ce grand sourire qu'il gardait toujours au visage. Une complète façade qui masquait ce vide qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine dès qu'il envisageait son avenir.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » se demandait-il souvent.

C'était important de le savoir. _Stricto Sensus_ il n'avait besoin de rien. Sa famille était l'une des plus riches d'Angleterre, il pouvait clairement vivre toute sa vie dans l'opulence la plus débauchée que ça ne réduirait même pas d'un dixième les réserves d'or qu'avaient amassés ses aïeux pendant des siècles.

Mais cette vie lui paraissait horriblement fade. Déjà vécue par des milliers d'imbéciles qui ne pensaient pas au-delà de leurs plaisirs mesquins. Scorpius sentait qu'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Quelque chose de concret qui perdurerait après sa mort, et pas simplement un nom et une photo grimaçante sur la tapisserie de la dynastie familiale.

La musique c'était ça pour lui, un moyen de graver ses sentiments et son être dans un art. De façon à perdurer et de vivre réellement. Albus lui avait déjà fait son choix à la seconde où il avait découvert l'album des Sex Pistols.

« Moi je ne suis que le suiveur, le second, le mec qui vit dans l'ombre du héros. » Se dit-il alors qu'il attendait le magicobus. « Le gars qui s'adapte mais qui ne sait pas décider par lui-même, on décide toujours à ma place, est-ce que je serais seulement un jour capable de faire changer ça ou est-ce que je vais me contenter d'avancer dans les chemins déjà creusé ? »

Cette dernière question resta sans réponse et, quand il monta dans le magicobus avec son casque sur les oreilles, la chanson de Placebo qui lui parvint aux oreilles semblait comme la manifestation sonore de sa tristesse.

 _A song to say Goodbye…_

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plut. Il est plutôt fait comme le précédent pour explorer la psyché des personnages et ici de notre petit Scorpius bien déprimé comme n'importe quel ado mal dans sa peau. Il n'y pas ou peu d'actions, ça doit faire un peu chier non ? Soyez assurés que le prochain va faire bouger les choses.**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce votre avis, peut-importe qu'il me plaise ou pas, je répondrai à tout.**


	4. Retour à la réalité

_Le lendemain du concert_

Minerva Mac Gonagall attendait les deux jeunes punks derrière son bureau, se tenant droite comme un « I » et tirant une tête d'enterrement. Comme toujours elle avait l'air de pouvoir vous broyer rien qu'en vous fixant un peu trop fort. Plus de cinquante ans à enseigner à des têtes brûlées de jeunes sorciers vous conférait une présence impressionnante. C'était une femme de principe et ce n'étais pas la dernière frasque de ses élèves qu'elle verrait de sa carrière.

L'important aujourd'hui était de mettre les choses au clair. Qu'Albus et Scorpius jouent d'instrument de musiques moldus n'était pas un souci. Qu'ils jouent du « punk-rock » moldu, un genre musical assez violent n'était pas un souci. Qu'ils décident de jouer pour le bal de l'école et de retourner littéralement la salle de bal avec les autres élèves n'était pas un souci… ou presque.

Le souci était d'un tout autre ordre, et il était de son devoir en tant que directrice de recadrer rigoureusement les deux jeunes sorciers qui attendait devant elle l'air nonchalant. Scorpius jouant distraitement avec l'un des pins de sa veste customisé et Albus passant les mains dans ses cheveux couvert de laque pour vérifier que sa crête tenait correctement.

-Jeunes gens. Commença-t-elle froidement. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ais convoqué ici aujourd'hui ?

Les deux se regardèrent comme pour discuter silencieusement quelques secondes. On aurait dit les jumeaux Weasley à leur grande époque, il avait l'air de se ficher d'être punis parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà amusés.

-Absolument pas. Dit Albus.

-Ou alors peut-être pour avoir joué un peu fort hier. Continua Scorpius.

-Ou pour avoir déclenché une fête qui a ruiné le plancher de la salle de bal ?

-Ou pour avoir poussé les autres étudiants à finir dans des dortoirs et des lits qui ne sont pas les leurs ?

-Ce ne serait sans doute pas pour ça je pense.

-Oui ce n'est pas grand-chose et ça ne dépendait pas tout à fait de nous volontairement.

Leur numéro comique laissa de marbre la directrice de Poudlard qui semblait déterminée à garder son air sévère sans bouger d'un iota.

-Avez-vous conscience de ce que vous avez fait ? Et je ne parle pas là de votre petit spectacle qui m'a semblé plus grotesque qu'autre chose. Je parle du fait qu'il semblerait que le « grand projet », dont vous utilisiez l'existence pour justifier vos résultats tout à fait médiocres, soit en fait simplement le loisir de deux élèves qui prennent un retard considérable dans leur éducation pour s'amuser à faire de la musique moldu.

-C'est pas un loisir. Grogna Albus, agacé que sa passion soit comparée à de l'amusement.

-Surveillez la façon dont vous me parlez Potter ! Vous avez déjà suffisamment trahi la confiance que moi et vos professeurs avions placés en vous. Je peux comprendre que vous aimiez la musique « punk » mais ce n'est pas elle qui vous assurera un avenir. Et il est de mon devoir de vous informer que vous allez devoir très clairement changer vos ambitions si vous voulez un jour être diplômés.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle donna un coup de baguette et deux petits dossiers sortirent de son armoire et s'ouvrir pour laisser s'échapper une dizaine de parchemins qui s'alignèrent droit devant elle.

-Ceci sont les rapports de vos absences, de vos punitions et de vos notes dans toutes les matières que vous suivez : Elles sont unanimes, vous n'êtes que rarement présent, vos devoir sont toujours des torchons quand vous vous donnez la peine d'essayer de les faire et vous dormez à tous vos cours de matinées et ne vous réveillez que pour l'heure du déjeuner. Il est inadmissible que vous continuiez à vous comporter de la sorte alors que vos B.U.S.E arrivent l'année prochaines et que votre moyenne frôle des records de négativités !

-On se fout d'avoir nos diplômes. Répéta cette fois plus fort Albus.

-Jeune homme ! Changez immédiatement de ton lorsque vous me parlez ou je devrais retirer cinquante points à Serpentard !

-Retirez-en six mille si ça vous chante. On se fout de cette coupe des quatre maisons. Ça n'a rien d'important pour nous. Les Pousouffles et les Serdaigles nous évitent dans les couloirs, les Gryffondors passent leur temps à nous faire des sortilèges en douce et les Serpentard font comme si nous n'existions pas ! Alors merde à votre foutue coupe !

-Notre propre maison refuse de nous voir exister. Enchaina Scorpius. Nous considérons ne rien lui devoir. Et de toute façon ce n'est qu'un outil disciplinaire qui pousse les camarades de classes à persécuter ceux qui font perdre des points dans l'espoir qu'ils rentrent dans le rang sous la pression. On pourrait même demander à une commission psychologique de se pencher sur ce cas ça peut être traumatisant pour les élèves.

Mac Gonagall sembla outrée de la dernière remarque du blond.

-Cessez de dire des idioties ! Vous vous rendez compte que c'est votre avenir dans ce monde dont nous sommes en train de parler ? L'éducation de Poudlard a été façonnée par des siècles d'expériences pour donner la meilleure éducation magique possible aux jeunes gens comme vous. Et je n'ai aucune envie que vous n'alliez tous vos dimanches à saint mangouste parce que vous aurez fait exploser votre maison en lançant un simple sort de rangement !

-Pas de soucis on n'utilisera pas la magie. On rangera à la main. Répondit Albus.

-Oh vraiment ? Et je présume que vous comptez vivre comme des moldues toute votre vie ?

-Oui.

Scorpious avait répondu sans hésiter et cela coupa la directrice dans son sermon. Pour un adolescent, il avait mis un incroyable conviction dans son simple mot. Minerva ne sût alors qu'aucun des deux ne plaisantait quand ils disaient qu'ils se fichaient de leur diplôme. Ce n'était pas une simple paresse mais quelque chose de réfléchi et de mûri.

Elle les fixa encore un instant, incapable de parler. Leurs regards ne vacillèrent pas et ils restèrent droits.

-Vous pensez sincèrement abandonner vos études magiques ? Pour essayer de devenir… musiciens moldus ?

-Oui. Répondirent-t-ils avec une synchronisation parfaite.

Il y eût un nouveau silence. Cette fois pour laisser à la directrice de Poudlard le temps de réfléchir et de s'assurer que les deux adolescents qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne plaisantaient absolument pas. Ils croyaient dur comme fer à leurs idéaux.

-Il n'empêche messieurs. Reprit-elle. Que vous êtes ici pour étudier la magie et non la musique. Si vous voulez jouer d'un instrument vous attendrez d'avoir passé les diplômes de cette école et d'êtres devenus des adultes responsables.

-Et pourquoi on devrait passer des diplômes pour ça ? On veut devenir musicien, on veut en faire notre vie, on veut apprendre, progresser en tant que musiciens et ce à titre professionnel ! répondit Scorpius en se levant de sa chaise.

-Vous n'avez que 14 ans ! Que croyez vous connaitre à la vie ? Vous croyez qu'à votre âge on sait ce que c'est que les responsabilités ?

-On sait ce que ça veut dire d'être musicien madame. Enchaina Albus en se levant à son tour. Et c'est parce qu'on sait qu'on n'a pas le niveau pour êtres des professionnels qu'on veut pourvoir consacrer la fin de notre adolescence à une éducation qu'on juge plus importante que votre magie à la con !

-Vous êtes un sorcier jeune homme ! Comment pouvez ainsi refuser l'éducation que l'on vous offre !

-Je ne l'ai pas choisi votre éducation ! On m'a juste dit « tu ira à Poudlard comme tout le monde ». On ne m'avait pas dit qu'ici personne ne me parlerai ! Que je n'apprendrais que des trucs que je déteste et que je devrais en plus faire face à la honte « de ne pas être à la hauteur de mon père » ! Vous vous souvenez de cette phrase ? C'est celle que vous m'avez lancé rien qu'à la fin de ma première année ici ! Votre éducation je l'emmerde !

Albus était rouge de rage, ses mains tremblaient de fureur et il donnait l'air de vouloir tout détruire dans le bureau. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs remuèrent. Personne, de mémoire de directeur de Poudlard, n'avait jamais vu un jeune sorcier nait d'une famille de sorcier refuser ainsi la magie.

Minerva resta de marbre mais fut intérieurement atterrée par les mots que venaient de prononcer cet élève d'a peine quatorze ans. Chacun d'eux respirais la rage, la colère et la frustration que semblait avoir enfoui en lui Albus contre sa magie et contre le monde d'où il venait.

Scorpius à ses côtés ne s'était pas énervé. Son regard trahissant les mêmes sentiments. Pour la première fois en plusieurs années de carrières, Minerva se sentit terriblement dépassé par ce que venait de dire ces deux jeunes élèves. Deux jeunes gens qui loin de tout ce que peuvent être des adolescents de leurs âge, avaient muri prématurément et violemment dans une colère silencieuse enfouie dans leurs esprits.

-Cette conversation est terminés messieurs. Reprit calmement Mac Gonagall. Je vais adresser dès ce soir un hibou à vos parents respectifs. Nous discuterons de ce qui est de votre avenir avec eux car je ne pense pas qu'ils accepteraient une telle entreprise de votre part. Vous n'êtes pas punis pour ce que vous avez contribués à causer dans la salle de bal, mais jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réglés cette affaire d'avenir je vous conseille de marcher sur des œufs si vous ne voulez pas un mois de retenu. Est-ce clair ?

Albus et Scorpius lui tournèrent le dos sans répondre, horrifiant les directeurs qui trouvèrent leur attitude scandaleuse. Un élève qui osait remettre ainsi l'enseignement de Poudlard ? Mais c'était de l'impertinence et de la folie !

Quand les deux punks remontèrent les couloirs, ils sentirent des regards sur eux. Des regards transpirant la gêne, la peur et l'étonnement. Plus aucune trace de l'euphorie qu'ils avaient créé hier. Leur moment de gloire s'était terminé froidement et les gens semblaient vouloir les éviter encore plus qu'avant.

-Albus ! cria une voix dans leur dos alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir.

C'était sa cousine. Rose Weasley, qui accourait vers eux, un livre entre les bras.

-J'ai su que tu avais été convoqué. Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète en ignorant délibérément Scorpius.

-Bonjour sinon Rose. Grogna ce dernier.

La rousse lui adressa un regard mauvais et continua à l'ignorer en ne se concentrant que sur Albus.

-C'est rien Rose. Répondit son cousin. La vieille peau va juste convoquer nos parents pour nos « perspectives d'avenir ».

-C'est encore cette connerie de musique moldue ? s'énerva-t-elle. C'est ce truc pour idiots qui te monte à la tête ? Je t'avais dit de travailler plus sérieusement ! Comment tu vas faire comment maintenant pour tes examens ?

-On s'en branle de tes putains d'examen. Lâcha Scorpius d'un ton ennuyé.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui en tirant sa baguette et le menaça. Les élèves aux alentours s'écartèrent, de peur d'être pris dans un duel.

-Toi c'est de ta faute ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui lui à pourris la tête avec tes saloperies ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux hein ? Lui pourrir la vie pour venger ton assassin de père ! Laisse mon cousin tranquille ! Ne t'approche plus de lui salopard de mangemort !

Scorpius la fixa un instant.

Puis il la gifla.

Une claque du revers qui se fit entendre distinctement dans tout le couloir. Tout les élèves cessèrent leurs bavardages et contemplèrent la marque rouge qui commençait à apparaitre sur le visage consterné de Rose Weasley. Celle-ci posa une main fébrile sur sa joue et leva des yeux larmoyant sur le blond.

-Redis. Une seule fois. Ce que tu viens de dire…

Il ne termina pas sa menace mais son regard voulait tout dire. Albus l'agrippa par le bras et lui fit signe que ce n'étais pas la peine de rester. Ils disparues du couloir en marchant, laissant Rose et tous les autres pétrifiés. Incapable de croire que Scorpius, le réfléchis et toujours calme Scorpius, venait de gifler une fille.

Un silence froid les accueillit dans les cachots. Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, personne n'osa leur dire un seul mot. Mais ils les regardaient. Comme s'ils avaient deux magnifiques loosers qui venaient de rentrer d'une déculotté. Pas de sympathie, pas de remerciement pour la soirée, pas de félicitation pour la musique. Rien. Rien d'autre que le silence froid qu'ils connaissaient depuis bientôt quatre ans.

« Salut les loosers » voilà ce que leur silence disait.

Ils allèrent dans leur dortoir et s'allongèrent sur les lits, soupirant tous les deux.

-J'ai cru un moment que ça allait changer les choses ce concert. Lâcha Scorpius. Qu'on allait devenir les nouveaux jumeaux Weasley, que les gens nous aimeraient pour faire des trucs dingues. Je crois qu'on a bien foiré notre coup.

-Tant pis c'était cool. Répondit Albus les yeux rivés sur le plafond magique.

-On va faire comment pour nos parents ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent ? Nous faire les gros yeux ? Notre amour de la musique est-il moins fort que leur colère de vieux cons ?

-Non.

-Alors tu as ta réponse. On ne se laissera pas faire.

Scorpius hocha la tête mais ne sembla pas convaincu. Par réflexe, il commença à taper un rythme avec ses mains et ses pieds, c'était devenue son habitude quand il réfléchissait, ça lui vidait le cerveau.

-J'ai mis une baffe à Rose Weasley. Finit-il par lâcher.

-C'était mérité. Ne t'en fais pas, elle a beau être ma cousine elle s'est comportée comme une véritable conne. Le défendit Albus.

-Je sais mais ça me marque. J'ai pas réfléchis, mon corps à réagit tout seul.

-Tu deviens punk, on ne pense pas, on agit.

-Tu mettras une claque à ton père quand tu le verras.

-J'ai envie de le faire c'est sûr. Pour les quatre dernières années à voir sa déception. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je monte dans le train ? Que ce n'était pas grave si j'allais à Serpentard parce qu'il y avait des gens très bien qui en étaient sortir. Mais dès que je suis rentré à la maison j'ai vu la déception dans ses yeux. J'étais pas à la hauteur, j'étais pas ce qu'il fallait être, j'étais pas comme il pensait que j'allais être. James est le bon fils, moi je suis celui qui ne va pas dans la bonne direction. Alors merde à mon père, merde à Poudlard et merde à la magie.

Scorpius hocha la tête. C'était ce qui semblait être le plus logique, repousser le monde qui vous repoussez. « Vous ne voulez pas de moi, je ne veux pas de vous », voilà la phrase qui convenait le mieux à leur situation.

-On fait quoi du coup ? On attend que ça vienne et on laisse passer ?

Albus pris le temps de réfléchir. A coup sur ses parents lui réserveraient un sermon dont il n'avait que faire. Il voulait devenir musicien, pas sorcier. Et s'il devait attendre ses dix-sept ans pour travailler sérieusement son instrument ce ne serait jamais le cas. Même les enfants moldus qui commençaient la musique à l'âge de 6 ou 7 ans n'étaient pas sûr de réussir, alors comment lui le pourrait-il alors qu'il avait commencé au double de leur âge ?

En repensant aux longues heures passées dans la salle sur demande, ces longs moments où ses doigts refusaient de bouger pour jouer une gamme de plus, où il tentait désespérément de placer un solo au bon endroit, aux très longs moments où lui et Scorpius tentaient de continuer à jouer malgré le manque de sommeil.

Qui d'autre que pouvait comprendre tout ce que ça représentait ce travaille, cet entrainement. Ils s'étaient battus pour dompter leurs instruments, pour dompter la musique, pour dompter l'immense flot d'énergie que la guitare et la batterie produisaient. Et on voulait lui faire croire que ce combat, qu'ils avaient menés seuls en bataillant sans cesse contre la fatigue et le découragent était un combat inutile ?

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

-Tu parlais des jumeaux Weasley tout à l'heure non ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Il se peut que j'ai une idée. Commença à sourire Albus.

-Développe.

-En fait ce n'est pas vraiment une idée. C'est plus une…volonté. Ça te dirait de prendre une décision stupide et totalement illogique qui va sans doute nous amener dans tout un tas d'emmerdes. Et qui va surtout flinguer nos vies ?

Scorpius regarda son ami avec un haussement de sourcil.

-J'en suis, par pur esprit de solidarité punk. Mais explique parce que là je ne vois pas le lien.

Albus s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille son plan. Scorpius secoua la tête avant de sourire comme un conspirateur. Ce plan était tout simple, tout con. Mais bon dieu ça allait faire plus de bruit que les jumeaux Weasley quand ils avaient fui Poudlard en bombardant Ombrage.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite et les deux punks ne se firent plus remarquer. Ils avaient pensé être de nouveau convoqués pour la claque qu'avait administré Scorpius à Rose. Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas allée se plaindre, ils eurent donc le loisir de préparer correctement leur plan.

Ils n'apparurent pas au repas du soir, ça ne se remarqua pas, les gens étaient passés à autre chose et tout redevenais normal à Poudlard. Les élèves pensaient à autre chose : leurs examens, leurs devoirs, la jolie Serdaigle du cours de sortilège, le Poufsouffle mignon du cours de botanique etc… Et la nourriture abondante et délicieuse attirait beaucoup plus leur attention que l'absence de deux Serpentard qui, de toute façon, ne dinaient pas souvent avec leurs camarades.

Le lendemain, aucun de leurs professeurs ne les virent venir en cours. On en informa la directrice qui, déjà sur les nerfs, fouilla tous les passages secrets ainsi que la salle sur demande pour les retrouver.

Mais ils n'étaient nulle part. La tension commença alors à monter graduellement.

On chercha dans les salles de bains des préfets, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, la voilière, à Près-au-lard, dans la cabane hurlante et même aux abords de la foret interdite. En désespoir de cause, MacGonagall revérifia deux fois tous les endroits possibles.

Mais rien, pas une trace des deux adolescents.

Ce fût un élève de Serpentard de deuxième année qui trouva l'explication. Elle était posée sur le lit d'Albus.

Une lettre et deux morceaux de bois. Disposé délicatement près de son oreiller.

Quand l'élève tendit les morceaux de bois à la directrice, celle-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il semblait tant choqué. Puis elle comprit ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

La baguette magique d'Albus, brisée en deux.

La lettre annonçait : _Fuck la magie ! On se tire !_

 **Voilà ce nouveau chapitre est terminé** **merci à tous de l'avoir lu, je vais essayer d'être rapides pour publier le prochain mais je vous avouerai qu'en ce moment je galère légèrement niveau temps disponible (examen toussa etc…) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous avec pensez de ce chapitre et merci beaucoup de me suivre.**


	5. Collocation familliale

Dudley lisait tranquillement son journal dans la cuisine. Sa femme était déjà partie et il avait la matinée de libre, on ne l'attendait au club que pour la réunion de 14h et il profitait de son temps libre pour respirer un peu. Il n'avait jamais aimé tant que ça lire les journaux, c'était le passe-temps de son père plutôt que le sien. Mais à force d'habitude il commençait à prendre goût à ce genre de lecture. Il aurait pu aller sur internet pour lire la plupart des informations, mais le journal papier avait un certain charme.

Il mordit dans une tartine et savoura le gout du beurre et de la confiture. Quand il réfléchissait bien, ça faisait peut-être plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas eu de moment calme comme celui-là : les matches, les régimes, les voyages et tout le bordel lui prenait son temps de manière vorace, pendant une certaine période, il avait même eu toute sa vie programmée pour une année entière, toutes les heures était occupé par des rencontres avec des journalistes ou d'entrainements atroces. Ça faisait du bien de se poser, d'être chez soi, de mordre dans une tartine dégoulinante de sucre et de lire les pages sportives d'un journal.

Quand il était enfant, c'était son père qui faisait ça tous les matins. Si on lui avait dit qu'il perpétuerait la tradition vingt ans plus tard, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Et pourtant voilà que ses habitudes devenaient semblables à celles de son paternel. Quelle ironie pour l'adolescent qu'il avait été et qui n'avait cessé de clamer qu'il vivrait dans une grande villa à Miami pour impressionner ses copains.

Miami c'était bien trop cher et bien trop ensoleillé, la pluie anglaise lui manquerait trop.

Sa fille dormait encore, elle était sortie la veille avec des amis et n'était revenue qu'au petit matin. Dudley espérait qu'elle n'avait pas trop bue, à son âge on ne voyait pas les verres défiler et on se réveillait bien souvent avec une terrible gueule de bois. En plus de cela, il avait trouvé deux jours auparavant sous son lit une petite boite en carton. Celle-ci contenait du tabac, des feuilles à rouler et un petit sachet de beuh. Le parfait attirail du fumeur adolescent.

Un père normal lui aurait déjà fais la morale et l'aurait privé de sortie jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Mais Dudley ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un moralisateur, il avait déjà fait les mêmes bêtises à son âge et peut-être plus tôt qu'elle. A cet âge, on ne veut pas écouter ses parents, on veut apprendre, on veut découvrir par soi-même et faire ses propres expériences. On brise fatalement quelques règles parce qu'on se sent invincible, on est jeune et con.

Alors pourquoi la punir ? Si elle voulait en parler, elle le ferait. Daisy n'aimait pas se cacher, elle prenait toujours les devants. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille qui obéissait et se laissait dicter sa conduite par les autres. Il l'avait élevé pour qu'elle ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds, elle devait aussi comprendre que cet enseignement comptait une part de respect. Ne jamais devenir une brute qui décide pour les autres mais plutôt quelqu'un de calme et de posé qui peut régler les problèmes sans devoir recourir à la violence.

Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas décider de lui en parler elle ne le ferait pas et lui crier dessus ne ferait que mener à une dispute stérile qui ne changerait rien.

Sa fille ne devait pas devenir comme il avait été durant son adolescence : un idiot borné, violent qui refusait toute forme de désagrément, un imbécile gâté par ses parents.

Bien sûr il la couvrait de cadeaux régulièrement. Mais c'était toujours mesuré, pour qu'elle sache être reconnaissante de son cadeau.

Depuis qu'elle s'était mise à la musique, ça avait facile de lui trouver des cadeaux. Un Cd, un vinyle, des places de concerts, du matériel pour enregistrer ou des manuels de basses… Elle devait déjà avoir de quoi faire de très bonnes choses et il l'entendait travailler ardument plusieurs heures par jours. Pour lui être un bon père ne passait pas sans une dose de liberté importante pour son enfant. Elle était déterminée et sérieuse. Si elle voulait faire de la musique son travail, qu'elle le fasse, il s'était déjà renseigné sur tous les jobs possibles dans cette branche pour pouvoir la guider.

L'enfermer c'était la rendre malheureuse et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Elle était la plus belle chose qui était jamais arrivé dans sa vie avec la rencontre de sa femme, pour rien au monde il ne perdrait ces deux femmes qui le rendait enfin un meilleur homme.

« Ding Dong ».

Dudley leva un sourcil en entendant la sonnette. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Le facteur était déjà passé un peu plus tôt et il n'attendait personne. Un ami de Daisy qui venait la voire peut-être ?

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Et il ne s'attendait absolument pas à trouver les deux personnes qui se tenait devant la porte.

Son neveu, Albus Potter, et un jeune garçon blond, assez grand et au faciès doux. Tous deux étaient habillés comme s'il sortait d'un vieux clip de chanson rock. Couvert de crasse, des épines de sapins dans les cheveux, deux grosses valises, une house de guitare, un ampli et ce qui semblait être un kit de batterie entier dans des grosses caisses de bois noir. Albus affichait un sourire digne d'un enfant qui rentre après avoir fait une grosse bêtise tandis que son ami semblait extrêmement gêné.

-Salut Tonton. Dit Albus. Euh… On est dans un situation un poil problématique, est-ce qu'on pourrait dormir ici quelques jours ?

Dudley cligna des yeux devant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta quelques secondes complètement sonné, à regarder les deux adolescents comme s'ils étaient venus de Vénus dans une énorme soucoupe volante. Puis il s'écarta de l'entrée.

-Rentrez et prenez une douche. Vous m'expliquerez ça après.

Ravi, Albus entra et posa ses affaires dans l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée. Scorpius entra à la suite et essaye de ranger ses caisses en bois. Dudley lui donna un coup de main et ils rangèrent tout dans l'entrée près de l'escalier.

-Je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda Dudley.

-Euh… pas trop je pense. Mais un peu quand même. Répondit le blond.

-Harry est au courant ?

-Et ben… disons que c'est une partie du problème.

Dudley hocha la tête et essaya de garder son calme. Il alla préparer du café et en servis une grande tasse à son invité impromptu.

-Merci monsieur Dursley.

-Tu me connais ?

-Oui. Albus parle de vous souvent.

-Et toi tu es Scorpius c'est ça ? Son seul pote si je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Oui. On peut dire ça. Acquiesça Scorpius en buvant une gorgée du liquide noir qu'il pensait être un genre de chocolat chaud.

Il fit aussitôt une grimace. Ce n'était pas un goût qu'il connaissait et visiblement son palais n'appréciait pas cette saveur inconnue et beaucoup trop amère. Il avala avec difficulté et tordit sa bouche comme pour essayer d'enlever ce fumet acre qui semblait absolument non-buvable.

-C'est quoi ça ? Ce n'est pas du chocolat.

-C'est du café. C'est pas bon mais ça réveille. Y'en a pas chez toi ?

\- A Poudlard il n'y a que du lait et du jus de citrouille. Et mon père ne boit jamais rien à part de l'eau et du vin. Les gens boivent vraiment ça par plaisir ?

-Met du sucre et du lait si tu veux, ça adoucis.

Scorpius opina du chef, tout pourvu que ce breuvage puisse être moins amère. Albus revient cinq minutes plus tard, propre et rhabillé. Sa crête ne tenant pas sans gel, ses cheveux retombaient sur sa tête pour former une ligne bleu/brune qui lui allait du front à la nuque.

Scorpius alla se doucher pendant qu'Albus échangeait des banalités comme si de rien n'était avec son oncle au sujet de son travail. Dudley répondait tranquillement mais il restait complètement sérieux. Dès que le blond fût revenu, il s'assit face aux deux adolescents et les regarda d'un air grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous débarquiez chez moi un beau matin, sans que vos parents n'en sois au courant et sale comme si vous aviez fait un marathon dans un marais ?

Les deux se regardèrent pour savoir comment aborder le problème.

-Tu veux la version courte ou la version longue ? demanda son neveu.

-La courte d'abord, pour savoir le principale et les détails ensuite.

-On s'est enfuit de Poudlard et on veut faire une carrière dans la musique.

Dudley passa sa main le long de son visage dans une expression de désespoir contenu. Ça commençait bien…

-C'est sérieux oncle Dudley. On travaille dur pour ça et on sait qu'on peut réussir. On a fait un concert à Poudlard y'a même pas deux jours et on a tout déchiré !

-Mais les ennuis sont venus après. Continua Scorpius. La directrice nous a convoqué pour nous passer un savon. Elle nous a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer de la musique et qu'on devait se concentrer sur nos études de sorcier. C'est à ce moment que ça a commencé à hurler entre Albus et elle.

-Bravo Albus. Soupira Dudley.

-Hey ! J'allait pas là laisser décider de notre avenir pour nous. Moi je veux être musicien. Pas sorcier. Et je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider de ça pour moi c'est ma vie dont je parle, pas un petit délire adolescent.

Son oncle le regarda et ne vit dans ses yeux aucune faille, il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait et il semblait à Dudley qu'il parlait comme un véritable adulte, qu'il avait conscience de son futur. Une chose rare à son âge. Albus voulait faire de la musique parce que c'était simplement sa plus grande passion. Plusieurs fois déjà, il l'avait entendu se plaindre du silence et de la pression qu'il subissait à Poudlard et ce n'était jamais joyeux, ça avait dû beaucoup le pousser.

-Et ensuite la directrice a dit qu'elle allait convoquer nos parents. Reprit Scorpius. On est rentré dans nos chambres et on a décidé que ça ne pouvait pas aller comme situation. Alors on a pris nos affaires et on est partis. On a dû longer la lisière de la forêt interdite pendant plus de 30 kilomètres avant de trouver un village sorcier et un Portoloin pour Londres. Puis on a pris le bus jusqu'ici.

-Chez moi donc. Dit doucement Dudley.

-Oui tonton, désolé. Dit Albus l'air penaud. Mais on a nulle part ailleurs où aller. Je ne veux pas que mon père mette sa tête dans mes décisions. Je veux juste faire ce que j'aime et je ne laisserais personne me dicter ce que je dois faire. Alors… S'il te plaît est-ce qu'on peut rester dormir ici quelques jours ? Juste le temps d'essayer de trouver une autre alternative.

Dudley resta silencieux plusieurs instants, regardant fermement les deux adolescents qui semblaient rétrécir à vu d'œil. Ces deux-là avaient eu assez de courage pour partir de l'heure école, longer une forêt visiblement dangereuse pendant des kilomètres entiers avec leurs bagages sur le dos et arriver chez lui complètement épuisés. Ils avaient réussi à faire ça tout en s'assurant de ne pas être retrouvés par leur parents. Ce n'était pas le genre de connerie qu'on faisait pour s'amuser.

-Papa, t'aurait pas une aspirine ? fit une voix ensommeillée derrière eux. J'ai la tête qui tourne et c'est quoi ces caisses dans l'entrée ?

Daisy entra dans la cuisine les yeux mi-clos. Ses cheveux longs et noirs étaient emmêlés et ébouriffée, et elle n'était habillée que d'un boxer et d'un grand tee-shirt qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle mit quelques seconde pour ouvrir ses yeux bouffis et elle contempla les deux invités avec un air absent.

Puis son cerveau transmis l'information qui lui manquait et elle se réveilla totalement.

-Albus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes pour calmer Daisy qui se croyait prise d'une hallucination alcoolique. Quand elle fût certaine de ne pas être dans un rêve, elle commença à poser un millier de questions à son cousin et à son père sans jamais les laisser répondre.

Une fois un peu plus calme, elle écouta Albus qui lui raconta toute l'histoire.

A ce moment-là, Dudley sût ce que sa fille allait lui demander. Il en était certain, il la connaissait par cœur. Cela ne rata pas, et dès que Daisy appris que son cousin espérait dormir chez son père, elle lui jeta un regard suppliant qui aurait collé la honte à un millier de chihuahua aux yeux larmoyants.

« _S'il-te plait, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il-te-plaît S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît_ » semblait dire son regard.

Dudley soupira.

-Vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez les garçons. Je serais un vrai salopard et un mauvais oncle de vous foutre dehors. On a une chambre d'amis inoccupée à l'étage, vous pouvez y dormir, pour vos instruments et votre matériel mettez ça dans le garage. Vous pourrez y répéter si vous le voulez.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient fait un jackpot à 20 millions de gallions. Daisy sauta aussitôt sur les garçons pour leur faire un câlin et ils tombèrent tous par terre, faisant immédiatement regretter ses paroles à Dudley qui commençait à croire qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

-Bon, par contre les gars ici on ne roule par forcément sur l'or, et si vous voulez loger ici pour une période un peu longue ou non déterminé, ça serait bien que vous trouviez un petit job. Y'a des dizaines de père de famille ici qui n'ont jamais le temps de tondre leur pelouse, je peux me débrouiller pour qu'il vous embauche une fois par semaine. Comme ça pas de soucis d'argent et ça peut même vous faire un bénéfice si vous trouver d'autres clients.

-Pas de soucis oncle Dudley, on prévoyait de trouver ça, on ne veut pas être un poids pour toi.

-Oh purée c'est génial Albus. S'émerveilla Daisy. On va pouvoir passer des soirées entières à écouter plein d'albums ! A regarder plein de film bizarre et à faire de la musique !

-Le programme à l'air sympa. Rigola Scorpius.

Les adolescents allèrent récupérer les instruments et les divers sacs pour organiser le petit déménagement surpris. Tout en riant, ils installèrent tout dans le garage pendant que Dudley allait se préparer pour aller au travail.

C'était un garage cubique, assez propre et plutôt grand. Il était vide, Mme Dursley ayant pris la voiture le matin même pour aller travailler à son bureau. Dans un coin entre deux étagèrent d'outil et de différentes bricoles, était suspendu un sac de boxe usé. A son opposé se trouvait un grand ampli et une basse noire à cinq cordes sur un présentoir.

-C'est ton nouveau bébé ? demanda Albus.

-Yep, la dernière en date ! Elle a un super son. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai joué à fond on a eu des plaintes dans le voisinage alors je dois baisser le volume un peu. Faudra prévenir les voisins et limiter les répétitions à la journée.

-Ton père a dit qu'on pourrait se faire un peu d'argent avec le jardinage. On pourrait acheter des panneaux d'insonorisation en mousse, ça ne coute pas très cher et on limiterait le bruit. Proposa Scorpius.

-On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant moi je veux vous voir tous les deux jouer ! Vous allez pas y couper je veux _absolument_ vous voir jouer ! S'exclama Daisy. J'arrive déjà pas à croire que j'ai raté votre premier concert ! Merde vous auriez pu me prévenir !

-Et comment tu serais venue à Poudlard ? rit Albus. En avion et en parachute ?

-J'aurais juste pris votre foutu train ! En traversant le poteau de la gare !

-Y'a une barrière anti-moldue depuis qu'un gamin et tombé dedans par accident, elle date des années 20. Rit à son tour Scorpius. Tu aurais juste mangé un mur de brique et de toute façon Poudlard est invisible aux yeux des moldues.

-C'est pas une excuse vous auriez pu me faire rentrer par un passage secret ! Geignit faussement Daisy. Alors mettez vous au travail et montrez -moi vos chansons.

Les deux s'exécutèrent en riant. Ça leur faisait du bien d'être là, dans un petit garage à rire simplement. Scorpius se dit que ce petit bloc de béton construit par des moldus était plus chaleureux que ne l'avais jamais été le grand manoir des Malefoy. En fait pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait libre, calme et plein d'espoir. Lui qui avait passé tant d'années dans un manoir froid, trop grand et bien trop silencieux se trouvait là, dans une petite maison de banlieue, avec son meilleur amis, sa cousine déjantée et un projet viable qu'il pourrait suivre avec passion : son groupe de rock. C'était quelque chose que tout l'argent de son père n'aurait jamais pu acheter.

Albus était tout aussi heureux, en fait depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il préférait être chez son oncle plutôt que chez ses propres parents. Dudley était l'adulte le plus cool qu'il connaissait, il les accueillait, les nourrissez, leur trouvez un travail et Daisy était la seule avec Scorpius à le comprendre vraiment. Alors pour une fois, il se sentait l'humeur de faire tout et n'importe quoi, enfin libéré du monde qui l'avait si longtemps refusé. Comme un boulet au pied qu'on lui aurait retiré, tous ce qui l'avait poussé à bout depuis des années avait enfin disparu.

Ils étaient libres.

Dudley lui était arrivé de justesse à sa réunion, il régla les problèmes en vitesse et s'empressa de finir le plus vite possible.

-Au sujet du sponsor pour le prochain match ? commença Ken, l'un des entraineurs de la salle

-Et bien quoi ? Prenez les mêmes que d'habitude non ?

-Le problème c'est qu'on avait promis à Monster une plus grande visibilité.

Dudley soupira. Ces conneries de publicités étaient toujours aussi insupportables, mais ils en avaient besoin pour faire vivre le club. Il allait finir par engager quelqu'un qui pourrait gérer ça pour lui, ça le rendait dingue et il ne savait jamais quoi faire. Il voulait juste en finir vite et aller ses réglés ses autres soucis.

Le premier étant son neveu Albus.

Il allait devoir appeler sa femme et la prévenir de ce qui se passait. Elle serait sans doute du côté de Daisy, Linda était une vraie maman poule.

Mais le plus compliqué allait venir après.

Il allait devoir appeler Harry.

 **Voilà ce chapitre est fini, j'espère que c'est toujours une bonne lecture pour vous. Laissez des reviews si vous avez quoique ce soit à dire, si vous avez aimés, si ça change, si les personnages vous plaisent etc… Merci encore de me suivre c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que j'écris quelque chose qui plaît. Merci à Destrange aussi qui laisse des commentaires grands comme dix fois mes bras et qui m'aide à me corriger sur l'orthographe.**

 **A Bientôt pour d'autres aventures punks chers lecteurs.**


End file.
